The present invention relates to adapter connectors, and more particularly relates to an adapter connector which is comprised of two opposite receptacles respectively electrically connected together via an adapter and received inside a copper sleeve and which can be conveniently assembled without soldering.
FIG. 1 illustrates an adapter connector according to the prior art, which is generally comprised of two opposite receptacles (a) respectively connected together and longitudinally covered with two opposite pairs of semi-circular plates (b). The terminals (c) of each receptacle (a) are bent into curved shapes such so that the terminals of one receptacle can interlock with the terminals (c) of the other receptacle. Before connection, the plug pins on the circular metal sleeve (d) must be properly cut so that the terminals (c) of one receptacle can be smoothly connected to the terminals (c) of the other. Because there are no means for securing the terminals (c), the terminals (c) must be soldered to provide an electrical connection. Further, the two semi-circular plates (b) each have a contact strip (e) projecting inwards so as to provide as ground connection with the circular metal (d). After assembly, the contact strip (e) must be soldered securely to the circular metal sleeve (d) to provide a connection, and the two semi-circular plates (a) should also be soldered or welded together to ensure good electric shielding effect. In order to bear the pressure of the outer insulator, the semi-circular plates (b) must be made of reinforced steel or the thickness of the steel plate used must be appropriately increased. Therefore, this type of conventional adapter connector is very complicated and expensive to manufacture.